


Camplock

by JohnWatson12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, camping with sherlock, camplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Kidlock/Johnlock fan fiction.</p>
<p>Sherlock's mom has planned a camping trip for the family and invites John to go. (Knowing that John makes Sherlock happy.) But Sherlock is super resentful to go, because he believes its going to be the most boring thing he's done all summer. But he soon finds out that no matter what he does no matter how boring it may seem, its never boring with John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camplock

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and John are 8 years old and they are the best of friends. Mycroft (if anyone was wondering) is at a highly educated summer school. (most likely to avoid Sherlock) Sherlock's dad is off on a business trip so its just Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Holmes. John's parents are dead and he lives with his older sister Harry :) John and Sherlock like each other but neither will admit it. (as always) This is a short story, but I love it! Um I don't know what else to add so if you have questions feel free to ask and I will answer them in here. OK, so on with the fan fiction!!! :)

"Packing for the trip"

"John, are you sure you got everything?" Sherlock called from his room. "Yes Sherlock, I'm sure I got everything." John answered annoyed, packing their bags. "My microscope?" Requested Sherlock. "What?! No, you don't need it. Were going to camp, not find out what the chemicals in bark are!" Replied John.

"Well then what do you expect me to do the whole weekend?" Questioned Sherlock, "Stare at the fire and talk about my feelings?" John answered Sherlock, annoyed and frustrated in the lack of help he was receiving, "Yes Sherlock that's exactly what I expect you to do." "Boring!" Sherlock replied, completely aware of Johns frustration, but choosing to ignore it. "Why can't we go chase down a coyote that terrorizing cattle or observe as to why ants build their nests out of sand?"

"Because Sherlock," John explained. "That sounds boring to me. Now would you please help me load this bag into the car?" "Remind me why were going again?" Sherlock asked while carrying his bag. John sighed, tired of Sherlock's questions, "Because your mom wanted us to go camping, so that's what were doing." "OK fine." Sherlock replied.

"In the car on the way there" 

"This is the longest and most boring car ride I've ever been on!" Sherlock complained stretching over on to Johns lap. "Would you just quit complaining?" asked John, "That's like the twelfth time!" "Thirteenth time actually" corrected Sherlock. "Not helping you case." John said while pushing Sherlock off his lap. "I don't have a case John, because if I did I wouldn't be so BORED!" Sherlock yelled in frustration.

"Here, why don't you solve this?" John challenged while throwing Sherlock a Rubik cube. "John, this is to simple to waste any of my time on." "Then just sit there staring at the same tree after tree after tree aft...." John said as he was cut off. "OK JOHN, I GET THE POINT!" Sherlock yelled as he began on the Rubik cube. Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click..... "DONE!" Sherlock hollered.

John blinked in amazement, "That was impossibly fast!" "1 minute, 27 seconds, and 19.8 millisecond!" corrected Sherlock. "Whatever, as if you could keep track." Said John doubtfully. "No actually he got it right on point." Said Mrs. Holmes finally chiming in, showing John the stopwatch. "You were timing him?" John questioned confused as to why. "He's not the only one that's bored." Mrs. Holmes remarked. "Ha-ha, showed you John!" Sherlock said, smiling.

"They arrive at camp"

"Sherlock, wake up!" John yelled, "What?" Sherlock said drowsily. "WE'RE HERE!" John screamed, as if the world had to know. "Finally, now I can go calculate how long it takes to ignite a fire using magnified sunlight!" "No your not young man, your going to go help set up your and Johns tent." Said Mrs. Holmes clearly used to the fact that Sherlock originally wanted to do something that was reckless and dangerous. "Really, do I have to?" Sherlock whinnied.

"Yes, you have to help John he can't do it all by himself." Mrs. Holmes answered. "It's really no trouble," John announced. "Harry's taught me all about setting up tents." "Are you sure John?" Mrs. Holmes questioned, wondering how much John really knew about setting up a tent. "OK then, Sherlock you can go set up the chairs around the fire place." "Ugh, OK fine." Sherlock griped.

A few minuets later Mrs. Holmes went to check on John. "Whoa, I cant believe you actually did it!" Mrs. Holmes exclaimed. "Its was nothing." John explained, blushing. "Well I hate to ask you to do more chores, but will you and Sherlock go and get some fire wood?" She asked. "Yeah sure, of course." John replied. "Your a good kid John." "Thanks!" John replied, smiling from ear to ear, "Your a good mom."

"In John and Sherlock tent, at night"

"Burr, it's freezing!" John said, shivering. "Here have one of my blankets." Sherlock remarked. "But what about you?" John questioned. "What about me?" Sherlock said, confused as to why John wondered about him. "Won't you get cold?" John asked. "No, I'm fine." Sherlock responded, still confused about Johns concern.

After minuets of silence, John spoke, "Do you ever wonder?" "What, why scientists haven't discovered more elements? Because I find myself wondering that a lot." Sherlock answered. "What? No, I was wondering what it would be like if we weren't friends." Sherlock thought for a moment, pondering the question.

"What would it be like if we weren't friends?" Just the thought of him and John not being friends sent Sherlock's mind racing, until he finally answered, "I honestly don't know John, I really don't know." And it was the truth, he really didn't know. He'd never thought of it before. Frankly he cant even remember what he did before he met John.  
After a few more moments John broke the silence, "Goodnight, Sherlock."   
"Goodnight, John."

THE END


End file.
